


>Alec: Make them pay.

by niffin (ao3afterdark)



Series: Dropped Call [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Child Abuse, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/niffin
Summary: in which alec ryder cares more about his mechanical brainchild than either of his real ones.





	>Alec: Make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> cooper's adopted.

Alec Ryder, after having a fruitless unproductive day, was watching his sleeping wife after he tucked her into bed (she'd insisted she could keep working when she had been pale and swaying on her feet and he wasn't going to have that) when he heard the crash. It was coming from his study, where SAM’s prototype was resting. He ran.

The twins (they weren't twins, he thought irritably, Thea just wouldn't agree to call her adopted brother anything else) were standing over - yes. Circuit board and wires and glass. He took a deep breath to try and control the wave of rage but the image of his frozen children still blurred in front of him.

Thea spoke first, although Cooper was so soon after their words ran together. “It was me, I did it -” “Cooper had nothing to do with -”

He breathed out, “Shut up,” and was dimly gratified to see them both clamp their mouths shut and stand to attention, eyes forward but flicking towards him. He was still staring at SAM on the ground - that was two years of work and who knows how much of it could be recovered - two years Ellen couldn't get back - 

His hands balled into fists and he briefly thought about punching the wall - but that might wake Ellen. He snapped in a tight low voice, “Bend over the couch. Don't make a single sound, or you'll wake your sick mother, and none of us want that.” 

Alec knelt to pick up SAM’s fragments, gently scooping them into a pile on his desk. Saw out of the corner of his eye Cooper turning immediately and obediently, while Thea glared at him, her own hands in fists, before following her brother. He thought bitterly, not even her brother; more of a pet they couldn't convince her to get rid of. Ellen couldn't have borne another child. She was so weak -

He undid his belt deliberately and watched with satisfaction as the children flinched at the sound of the buckle. He grabbed the other end, folding it in half. Ellen was too soft on them. He would teach them discipline. “Cooper.”

“Yes, sir.” His voice was full of tears and he was shaking. Pathetic, how a creature like this had ruined his life’s work. Alec looked at SAM’s remains and placed the looped belt on Cooper's back, a threat and a promise.

“Tell me why I'm building SAM.”

Cooper pressed his face into the cushion and started to speak, muffled. Alec tapped the belt on his neck and Coop raised his head, shoulders stiff and trembling under the leather. “To save our mother.”

His self control cracked and before he could stop himself he hissed, “Not your mother. We weren't the ones who wanted you.”

Cooper went utterly still while Thea whipped her head up, face full of rage. He pointed the belt at her and said calmly, “Talk and he gets another strike for each word out of your mouth.” He wasn't calm, but something inside him quieted - or bared its teeth in victory - as Thea stared at him with honest hate and shut her mouth. She looked too much like Ellen and the sight of that hate disconcerted him enough that he allowed her to deliberately reach for Cooper’s hand. That didn't matter; let Cooper crush her fingers. 

Alec tightened his grip on the belt. Something tight in his chest bayed for vengeance. The children, wearing Ellen down, breaking what was meant to save her - they were taking Ellen’s life from her. He swung the belt down across Cooper’s shoulders with a crack. The only sound Cooper made that time was a small shocked inhale. The next one, laid lower down his back, earned a small sob and the third one across his buttocks resulted in an anguished cry muffled into his and Thea's joined hands. Cooper twisted in pain and Alec barked, “Don't move. Do you understand why you're being punished?”

A ragged breath and a wet sniffle, and then softly, “Yes.” Alec tapped his hip with the belt and Cooper's voice rose, panicked. “- Sir! Yes sir.” 

“Do you think it's undeserved?”

“N-no sir!”

Cooper was trying to stop full body shudders which undoubtedly would be silent, unbreathing sobs if Alec could see his face. He kept the belt resting gently against Cooper's hip and thigh and watched in a kind of detached trance how he shifted trying to keep it from touching him and discovered he was getting hard. Understandable, his rational mind told himself. It'd been a long time since Ellen had been truly interested, much less strong enough; the adrenaline of a stressful situation, violence - discipline. It was perfectly reasonable to get an erection while belting his adopted twelve year old son. 

He looked up slowly along Cooper's body and met Thea's furious gaze. Fury lanced through him too, ending in his groin. She'd never understand what Alec was doing for her mother; she couldn't appreciate it. And she had the nerve to judge him and find him wanting for what he was doing? They'd never understand.

He realized halfway through the swing that it was going to be far harder than he'd intended. He did not pull the hit as it came down across Cooper's ass again, as close to the same spot as Alec could get. Cooper screamed into the cushion and sagged, slumping into Thea still kneeling bent over the couch. She grabbed him (breaking ranks, he reminded himself) and started to snarl something (disrespectful) but Cooper's hand shot out to clench on her shoulder and she fell quiet again, holding him gently around his waist. He felt almost disappointed, that she hadn't given him more, and that Cooper was pulling himself back mostly upright, pressing his hand to Thea's cheek as he went. He had to have broken the skin - there was something darker spotting the fabric of Cooper's school uniform, and his face was carefully blank though taut and covered in tears.

Alec hissed between his teeth and said, not questioning his instinct, “Take off your uniform before you ruin it.” 

Cooper didn't look at him. Pushed himself gingerly off the couch to his knees. He reached for his pants. Alec said, controlling his breathing so it was only a touch faster than usual, “All of it.”

Cooper hiccupped a sob and then Thea was standing between them, lips lifted in a wordless snarl and, he noted with a small flash of pride, balancing on the balls of her feet, ready. He looked down at her, hand tightening on his belt before Cooper again grabbed at her fist. He was swaying on his feet and whispered something in her ear, eyes flicking towards Alec as he finished whatever he was saying with a trembling, barely audible “Please?” Alec watched with interest as Thea hesitated, glaring at him still, until Cooper pressed his forehead into her shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt stiffly.

Alec said softly and with calculated tenderness, “Good boy,” and Cooper melted, hands slowing as he blushed into Thea's shirt. He'd never amount to anything, being that spineless. Alec motioned at Thea to move back into position and she reluctantly did. She left Cooper unsteadily fumbling with his pants before kneeling down beside her again with a small whimper of pain.

Angry red welts tracked across his shoulder blades and waist, but the ones across his ass were bleeding slowly at the edges, dripping down skinny hips and thighs. Alec narrowed his eyes. There was more. Faint bruises in the shape of fingers where his neck met his shoulders, like someone else had grabbed him there, and something that could only be a hickey higher up his neck, where the collar of his shirt had hidden it. He touched a finger to the hickey and noticed how Cooper immediately went rigid, stopped breathing. “Where did you get this, Cooper.”

He swallowed and the hickey shifted with the movement of his throat. Slowly said, “S-school. Sir.”

“You've been messing around at school. Kissing schoolmates? Christ. Why would you think that was acceptable? We didn't raise a whore.” Alec had been too lax with them, and the lack of discipline was showing. He'd have to make up for it. 

Alec quietly, quickly undid his own pants just enough to pull himself out. Dropped the belt to simultaneous flinches from the twins, and then dropped to his knees behind Cooper. He raised the hand closest to the worst of the bleeding and brought it down hard, to another muffled scream. Spread Cooper's ass with his other hand, lined himself up and pulled Cooper back onto his cock.

Cooper must have run out of breath because he didn't scream, just made an almost inaudible whine. He locked up, shuddering and trying to grab at the couch to pull himself back. Alec hadn't made it much further than the tip so he let Cooper crawl forward, and then pulled hard, slamming home. He groaned at the feel of being buried deep in the hot viselike grip of his son's ass, the blood on Cooper's hip hot under his fingers. Something blurred in his peripheral vision and he instinctively shoved down with his biotics before looking to see Thea gasping in shock, straining against the sudden increase in gravity. He waited for her to meet his eyes before pulling out and slowly pushing back in. Her eyes fell to track the movement of Alec's hips and they watered with tears when Cooper broke what little self control he had left and began to sob in earnest.

Still buried in Cooper's ass, Alec cuffed the back of his head. “Shut up.” He didn't stop crying and Alec reached forward to clamp a hand over his face. His mouth and jaw were wet with tears. Alec could feel his breath quicken on his fingers as he withdrew, and turn into desperate gasps as he drove home again. He looked down at the tiny frame beneath him, all skin and bones and now some bruising, and after a second's deliberation shoved Cooper's shoulders down with his other hand so that he had to arch, pressing back into Alec's hips and drawing a small whimper. 

Alec shifted his knees to spread Cooper's legs a little wider and began to set a bruising pace. Cooper shuddered under the assault and made short muffled moans of pain every time Alec thrust back in, the sound bringing him embarrassingly close to coming in just a few minutes. He paused for a second, breathing hard, and realized he'd been feeling something flickering against his… biotics? Looked over at Thea and saw her surrounded in a very small biotic field of her own, barely an inch off her skin. She'd crawled just close enough to draw back a fist. Alec lazily crushed her flat to the floor again.

“Well,” he said. “Fancy that. You can't possibly be allowed to go to school anymore, not without any biotic training.” The twins both breathed out “No,” at the same time. Cooper suddenly arched, tried to shove Alec's hand off his mouth, other hand clawing at Alec's thigh. He easily grabbed both wrists and pulled one up behind Cooper's back, forcing him back down into the couch. 

He spoke into the cushion, “You can't! I go -”

“- where he goes!”

Alec thrust hard into Cooper again. “Don't try that completing each other's sentences bullshit with me. You're not even related.” He was writhing now, apparently trying to throw Alec off but mostly tightening around his cock in a very interesting manner. Alec wavered, teetering on an edge, and with a few more unsteady thrusts came deep inside Cooper with a ragged exhale.

He came back to himself a minute later, panting and almost slumped over Cooper, who wasn't crying anymore so much as gasping wetly and staring blankly at the far wall. He finally paid attention to what Thea was saying too: “Ree, it'll be okay - you hurt him, he's bleeding - all over, you hurt him -”F

Alec pulled out slowly, and yes - the cum dripping down Cooper's thigh was pink tinged and following a small crimson trail. He didn't let go of Cooper until he was sure he could stand, and then he backed up into his armchair. Cooper didn't move except to raise a hand to his mouth and bite his hand to keep from making a sound. 

Alec leaned back and sighed. “Cooper, come here.” It took three tries for him to stand, and when he did he whimpered as he walked unsteadily towards Alec. Sitting down, Alec was at eye level with Cooper, whose hair he grabbed and shoved him back down to his knees. “Clean up your mess. And Thea, shut up if you don't want me to do much worse to you both.” 

The twins were mute, Thea starting to shake under the force holding her down. Cooper didn't look at him, raised his hands to Alec's cock. “No. With your mouth.” Mute horror filled his eyes but he lowered his hands, leaned forward and paused. Alec clicked his tongue and said impatiently, “Just open your mouth. Wider. If I feel teeth you both get more lashes.” Maneuvered Cooper's mouth down to surround his softening cock.

He made a soft gagging sound and Alec tightened his hand in his hair. “Don't. And use your tongue.” There was a long pause with Cooper breathing shallowly around his cock, then the tentative swipe of a tongue. Alec watched him for awhile, stroked a thumb over Cooper's cheek. “Good.” Cooper sighed, eyes closing, and redoubled his efforts.

Alec looked up and saw Thea's eyes fixed on them. Her bone structure was the same as Ellen’s, the curve of her nose. Their eyes were the same, but she had his eye color. He found that warmth was stirring in him again as he looked at a small copy of Ellen scared and near tears on the floor, desire for her resurfacing as quick when they first met. She was still fighting against him, he could tell, but weaker now. Perhaps she'd used up her strength. 

“You'll need training, Thea, unless you want to accidentally splatter Cooper across the ceiling.” There wasn't any way she could do that, but she knew he could. Making her afraid of herself would keep her under control. He got harder as her eyes opened wide, terrified. Cooper shifted, eyes flicking between Alec and Thea as he tried to keep up with Alec's hardening cock. Alec shoved him off and said, “Stay where you are.” 

Thea firmed her trembling mouth as he walked to her, trying to push herself up. Alec let her get to her hands and knees before trapping her there and just looking for a moment. Her resemblance to Ellen had been a sore point for him, watching her grow up healthy while Ellen wasted away, but now the resentment was mixed with desire. She deserved this, he told himself as he knelt behind her and pulled her backwards into his lap. If she was so insistent on replacing Ellen, it was just that she do so here too. 

He kept her arms pinned to her sides and threaded his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head back to expose her neck. She was hyperventilating, arching and trying not to touch him. He ran his other hand up the line of her throat to close lightly around it. Thea gasped and made a terrified moan that made his cock twitch against her. He murmured into her ear, “Are you afraid of me, Ellen?”

Thea looked at him, still twisting in his grasp. She did look exactly like Ellen. An Ellen that he could tell exactly how he felt. He tightened his hand slightly around her throat and trailed the other down her chest. “You shouldn't have gotten sick, Ellen. You're mine. I won't let you go.” Tugged the shirt of her uniform out of where it was tucked into her skirt and pressed his fingers into her belly, dragged it up to feel the edges of a bra. Alec ground his palm into an almost nonexistent breast to a protesting sound and a jerk from Thea. He adjusted his hand to press into her windpipe and was gratified to hear her abruptly cut off. “You can't say no to me anymore.” She fought for air as he lowered his hand to her thigh, finding the edge of her stockings - 

Cooper, who had been kneeling before them with his hands tight in fists, face agonized, lunged towards the side of the study where Alec kept his firearms. Alec wrapped him in a biotic field and dragged him back, pushed him hard against the wall facing them without moving his hands from where they were. Thea was squirming now too and he tightened both his holds on her throat and arms, cut off her air completely for a second. “You know those aren't loaded, Cooper? Brave of you both to try to protect each other but you can't win.” 

“Please! She didn't do it -” Alec let her gasp a breath before choking her again. Slipped his hand up further and retrieved a folding knife clipped to her sock. Cooper must have realized he'd found it because he fell quiet, face a study in misery. 

“Contraband,” Alec said, “and I haven't even taught you how to use these.” He flicked it open and Thea lurched back into him, away from it. He could feel her pulse pounding irregularly, choked off cries dying before being uttered. “Don't carry weapons you're afraid of. Here -” 

He swept the knife up to lay against the lowest button of her blouse. He'd done it carefully, but she didn't know that. He felt her try to scream under his hand, heard Cooper cry her name and struggle against his biotic bonds. It was all going straight to his groin, making him feel like a teenager again. He ground his hips against Thea and efficiently cut the buttons off her shirt, yanking it down to tangle on her arms. Slid his hand down to bunch her skirt up in his hands and then stopped. Tracked faint fingerprint-shaped bruises where her neck met her shoulder, and a trail of yellowing hickies down her chest. Looked across the room at Cooper, who was very flushed and staring back at them with a carefully blank face.

“You've been messing around with each other,” Alec stated. 

It was confirmed when Thea whispered and suddenly tried to wriggle out of his grasp again, when Cooper's eyes briefly fell before he yanked them back up and said in a creditably sincere voice, “What? No -”

Alec loosened his hold on her throat slightly and brought the knife up to it too. Said in a strained voice, “You shouldn't lie to the man with the knife. Ellen, did you fuck the gutter trash you brought home?” She was his and someone else had touched her, tainted her - 

He shook Thea. “Nothing to say? Did he fuck your whore cunt, Ellen -” She sobbed out a no. He growled, frustrated, in her ear and let go of her throat to shove her skirt out of the way. Slipped the knife between her panties and her skin none too carefully and cut them off. 

Thea cried out when the blade dug into her skin and Cooper echoed her, pleading and begging. “She's Thea, please stop, it was me punish me -” 

Alec swung the knife back up and looked Cooper in the eyes. Said, “I don't want to hear anything from either of you, or I will use this knife.” Cooper bit his lip hard and he started to shake with tears again, while Thea went stiff and stiffer as Alec pushed himself slowly inside her ass, slicked up by cum and Cooper's spit. He yanked her down, forcing her to slide down his cock until he was seated all the way inside her.

“Look what you do to me, Ellen.” One hand held the knife flush to her belly and the other pushed her back up off him and pulled her back down. She was making small choked off whimpers, shoulders shaking, muscles locked and resisting and tight. He groaned in her ear as he slowly pushed her off his cock. He let go when just his tip remained inside her and let gravity drop her. 

She cried out and managed to stop herself halfway down, thighs trembling as she fought just to stay still. He turned the blade slightly to dig into her stomach below her ribs. “Down.” 

Thea shook, tight around his cock and cutting herself on the knife. Spread her legs slightly, slipped downward an inch and froze again, whimper bubbling in her throat. He sighed and twisted the knife, scraping against her skin. She gasped please and he snapped, “You had orders.”

It took more coaxing and whispered threats in her ear before she was setting a stuttering jerky pace. She wasn't taking all of him but it was enough to watch her attempt to ride him in her school uniform, braids swinging, training bra still on. He pressed his hand flat against her stomach and thought he could feel himself move inside her. Alec thrust into her as she started to lower herself and swore he felt the jolt of his cock under his palm as Thea hitched a sob.

Alec dropped the knife and grabbed her hips, dragging her along his cock. He panted into her shoulder as he worked her, grinding her against him to make her whimper and squeeze him tight. He reached up to clutch Thea's small breast, using it as a handhold to drive deeper into her ass. Heat traced his veins as he yanked her head back, exposing her terrified face. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at him. He came, fixed on the sight of this miniature Ellen sobbing.

Alec was breathing hard, and unraveled his biotics from the twins. Cooper slumped down against the wall, then over on his side. Thea didn't move, quivering in Alec's lap. He caught his breath and shoved her off him, sending her sprawling onto the floor where she curled in on herself. Got unsteadily to his feet and observed the twins mirroring each other on the floor, Cooper trying to push himself to hands and knees. 

“I don't need to tell you about discretion.” Thea didn't look at him, but Cooper nodded, not meeting Alec's eyes. “You're banned from this room. Get out.” Alec tucked himself away and picked up SAM’s remains, mind turned to fixing his prize, ignoring his children as they picked each other up and limped out.


End file.
